The isle of the banished
by Loveheart4life
Summary: In the world of villains lived 4 teens who wanted nothing more than to live up to their parents names. So when the chance comes to take over the magic world and claim revenge will Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel take the chance, or will they discover being good... isn't so bad. Descendants AU. Main ships: Nalu-Gruvia-Gale-Rowen Slight: Jerza-Miraxus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a Descendants AU based on the characters of Fairy tail. The original plot belongs to Disney and Melissa de la Cruz. The characters belong to Fairy tail/Hiro Mashima. Some OC's are included in this story and the plot was significantly changed.**

 **Ships included in this story include: Nalu, Gruvia, Rowen, Gale, Jerza, and Miraxus.**

 **Hints of other ships will be visible.**

 **Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Many years ago the world of magic lived in peace. There were no wars, no conflicts, and the different races and magic holders lived in peace.

Until they didn't...

When people began using magic for evil purposes, it was decided, that the races of magic with the most conflicts and evil mages, would be banished to a different island forever.

 **Magics included in that list were:**

Celestial spirit magic

Certain types of dragon slaying magic

Ice-make magic

Lost magic

Dark magic

And many others...

The people of this island lived their poor lives, forsaken to the barriers of a world with no magic.

Children of Adults who had never seen farther than the castle over the great wall that was the ocean, would stay there their whole lives.

4 of these children remarkably stood out from the rest.

They were the most wicked, the most feared, and the most loathed.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia: Daughter of Jude Heartfilia, a man who used his deception magic to trick people into bankruptcy and eliminate races 1 at a time. He and his entire race were banished when deception magic was considered a Dark Magic.

His daughter, a celestial spirit mage, not that she would ever know, was feared for her convincing manor and cruel ways of life. When her eyes glow lavender purple, run... The 17 year old girl had 14 trinkets in her possession.

Only, they weren't trinkets.

Her father knew that much.

Lucy was celestial spirit mage, and when Jude had discovered her abilities, he had sent his minions to collect every key on the island. So his "Princess" could have the best of the best. In her possession were 10 Zodiac keys and 4 silver keys, again, not that she'd ever know.

She was the smartest of the 4 and the most wicked.

Children born on the island had no idea what magic was or how to use it.

Well Jude, and 3 other parents, decided it would be best to keep it a secret.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster: Son of Mika Fullbuster, a woman who flirted and played her way with the hearts of men. Only to use them as puppets later on. This woman had no magic, but when word spread she was holding a baby with the powers of an ice make mage, she was banished and her husband, a user of ice devil slayer magic, was killed. Through blood, Silver fullbusters ice devil slayer powers were passed down to his unknowing son.

Gray, on the other hand, used his charm and playboy ways to steal and deceive girls and boys. He was the most level headed of the 4 and the trickster of the group.

He had the power of an ice devil slayer.

Of course, he didn't know.

Gray and Lucy were as close as siblings, due to the fact that the 2 grew up together.

Mika, was 1 of the parents who decided to keep her sons magic a secret.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox: Son of the dragon Metalicana, a dragon who disagreed with the peace between magic and non magic users. The iron dragon went on a rampage and killed many innocents. He was banished to the island because of it.

Gajeel was feared for his intimidating looks and harsh ways. He was the toughest of the 4 and the most athletic. Although he was quite dense.

Gajeel, his son, possessed the magic of an iron dragon slayer, a very rare type of magic only users who were raised by dragons have.

Metalicana was condemned to his human form and so were many dragons, not only the ones on the island.

Metalicana, was another parent who refused to tell his child their magic.

* * *

And finally Wendy Marvell: Daughter of the sky dragon Grandeeney. This was an innocent women who healed and tended to the wounded as a medic, but when healing magic was considered a type of forbidden magic, the poor woman and her child were banished to the island. Now the kind womans heart has turned dark with a hatred for humans. Shes gone insane and longs for revenge.

Wendy, her daughter, fooled children and adults with her cute and innocent features. Only if they knew she wasn't so innocent. The 12 year old girl would steal and deceive those who trusted and viewed her as nothing more than a child. She was the fastest of the 4 and the youngest.

The girl was a wizard when it came to computers and circuitry, but she also had an irrational fear of cats.

Wendy was a sky dragon slayer, similar to iron dragon slaying magic, but with a different element. This magic allowed you to heal others and boost their magic abilities.

Gajeel and Wendy were both very close with a sibling type relationship. They too, grew up together. She looked up to her teenage friends, particularly the blonde mage, whom she strived to be like.

Grandeeney was also stuck in her Human form much like Metalicana

She also refused to tell her daughter of her abilities.

Little did they know, their lives would change...

* * *

In the kingdom of Fiore in a castle in the middle of Magnolia stood a lone figure.

It was a boy, about the age of 17, he had salmon colored hair, onyx eyes, and was, at the moment, being tailored into a suit.

This boy was Natsu Dragneel, soon to be king of the kingdom of Fiore.

He looked out onto the great horizon, at an old and rustic island.

He sighed, slightly fidgeting on the stool he stood on, only to immediately stop when he was scolded by the tailor.

"The more you struggle the longer it will take." Natsu's younger brother, Romeo, spoke up as he flipped through the latest magazine of a Happily ever after.

Romeo Conbolt Dragneel was a 13 year old boy with dark hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt with black shorts and an orange scarf around his neck. A red mark was slightly visible on his left shoulder. It was his school crest.

The mark of Fairy tail.

"I've been standing here for the last 2 hours and i'm hungry!" Natsu exclaimed as he fidgeted once again.

The tailor sighed and stood up.

"I have finished. Please don't gain weight over the weekend prince Natsu." The tailor sighed and left the room with his items.

"This is the 3rd tailor that's walked out on you. Care to make it 4?" Romeo spoke sarcastically.

Natsu sighed and sat on the sofa next to his younger brother. His stomach rumbled and he dramatically hung his arm over the side of the couch.

"I'm dying!" Natsu spoke dramatically.

"We should go meet Dad and Mom for dinner in the dining room." Romeo spoke as he stretched and made his way towards the door.

Natsu scrambled to his feet and out the door.

He may be older, but Natsu was more childish than Romeo was.

Romeo was smart and a charmer. He knew how to get his way from unknowing people.

The two made their way in silence to the dining hall. The silence was broken when Natsu spoke up.

"Hey Romeo."

Romeo gave a slight hum in acknowledgment. Natsu continued.

"Do you ever wonder how the people on the Isle of the banished live?"

Romeo stopped in surprise. He stared at his older brother with wide eyes.

"You're still thinking about that?!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Well yeah... I mean-"

Romeo sighed and continued walking.

"We live such a privileged life. Almost everyone in Fiore lives wealthy."

"So, what's your point..." Romeo spoke as he turned a corner.

Natsu followed him.

"Well... I mean- Ugh." Natsu sighed. The teenage boy ran a hand through his spikey hair.

Romeo, noticing his brothers frustration, stopped to let him gather his composure. Natsu took a deep breath.

"I went through the maintenance and check up list for the isle-"

"You went through Dad's private records?!" Romeo exclaimed.

Natsu ignored his younger brother and kept talking.

"No one has gone to that island for 10 years! Do you know what that means Romeo?"

Romeo stayed silent.

"It means that Fiore gave up and cut off all ties with the island. Those people have been left to fend for themselves for 10 whole years!"

Romeo didn't utter a word. Natsu sighed and kept walking to the dining room.

The boys stayed silent on their trek to meet their parents.

Once they arrived their parents looked up from their activities to greet them.

"Boys, glad you could join us." Igneel, the boys father, spoke as he stood to greet his sons.

"Punctual as usual it seems." Anna, the boys mother, laughed as she also greeted her sons.

Igneel was a man with fiery red hair and dark eyes. Anna on the other hand, had black hair and brown eyes.

The family sat down to converse and dine on their food. After they finished the Dragneels conversed about their day to each other.

"17! It's way too young to be crowned King." Igneel laughed with his wife as he sipped his beverage.

Igneel glanced at his oldest son and decided to break the slowly forming tension.

"What's wrong son. You look down..." Igneel spoke as he stared at his oldest son.

Natsu looked up from the plate of vegetables he was fighting with.

It was now or never.

"Dad..." Natsu began.

His family looked at him expectantly.

"Why don't you ever talk about the Isle of the banished..." Natsu mumbled loud enough for his family to hear.

Igneel choked on his food, urging his wife to stand from her seat and pat him on the back. Romeo stayed silent and waited for his father to speak. Natsu bit his lip.

"This is... Very sudden. Why do you ask?" Igneel spoke.

"Look Dad... I went through maintenance and check up list for the isle-"

"You what?!"

"And you haven't sent anyone over in 10 years. Not to bring supplies, not to fix the electricity towers, Not for anythi-"

"Natsu!"

Natsu stopped his rant to stare at his angry father whom had slammed his fist on the table.

Anna and Romeo stayed silent.

Natsu slumped back in his seat to await his punishment.

"On that island is nothing but evil men and women who had threatened to destroy the peace long ago. There is nothing here they deserve! Now, I will sort out your punishment for looking through my files late-"

"What about the children!"

Igneel froze at his sons voice. He glanced at Natsu whom had a serious expression on his face. For once, Igneel looked at his eldest son and saw something he had never seen before.

Maturity...

"There are children on that island who have been there their entire lives. Most of them haven't even seen outside of those barriers. What about them?" Natsu had stood up in his seat again.

"The adults are evil, but their children are innocent." Natsu spoke in a softer tone this time.

The Dragneels awaited the head of the family's sentence.

Natsu sat back down and straightened his posture. The burst of Adrenaline he had felt a few seconds ago had faded, so Natsu sat, looking guilty in his comfy chair.

"I guess... Their children are innocent."

Natsu looked up, shock written over his face. His father had actually agreed with something he said.

He felt so powerful right now...

"You have a point Natsu... But what if my suspicions are correct? What if there is no hope for the new generation?" Igneel questioned.

Natsu stayed silent. In 1 area his father had a point, but from another perspective... A suspicion was only a suspicion...

Right...

"What do you suggest we do, Natsu..." Anna broke the silence with her melancholy voice.

By now, Romeo had found this conversation quite interesting.

"Well..." Natsu began. His hands were slightly sweating now.

He didn't feel so powerful right now...

"We start out with a few. Only 4 children from the isle and see how it goes." Natsu looked at his family for approval. When he was met with dead silence, the salmon haired boy continued. "We can run them threw a few magic and academic classes at Fairy tail high. They can room there too. T-Then we'll figure it out."

Natsu had a few beads of sweat running down his face as he smiled sheepishly at his parents. Romeo looked back from Natsu to his parents to try and read their expressions.

"I like it."

Natsu snapped his head up to stare at his dad with wide eyes. Romeo made a weird sound of surprise, meanwhile Anna smiled at her husband.

"I'll let you look through the isle files so you can choose the kids you find most suitable." Igneel stood up and looped his arm through his wife's. "Im proud of you son." Igneel spoke, before exiting after Anna flashed Natsu a toothy grin.

Romeo stared at Natsu with wide eyes as his older brother smirked.

"H-How?! W-What?"

"Just think of this as my 1st declaration as king."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for favoring and following my story. I appreciate the support. Stay tuned and leave a review! Now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or the original plot of the story. That belongs to Melissa de la Cruz, and Disney. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail. Some elements of the plot have been altered to fit this story better.**

* * *

Natsu sighed from the comfy chair he sat in at his fathers office. He held 4 files in his hand. These files had no pictures, only names and their parents descriptions.

The teen perked up when the door opened and in walked his younger brother Romeo.

"Did I disturb your thinking?" The Brown eyed boy asked sarcastically.

Natsu shot him a glare and Romeo sighed.

"So-" Romeo began as he made himself comfortable in a nearby chair.

"Who'd ya pick?" Romeo asked.

Natsu smiled and swung his legs on top of the desk before pulling his whole body on to his fathers desk. He swung his legs over the edge and handed Romeo the 4 files he was holding.

"I chose 3 people my age and 1 your age. 2 girls and 2 boys." Natsu smirked. Romeo smiled and looked through the files.

"There's no pictures. for any of them..." Romeo noticed.

"There's no pictures for any of them. 10 years Romeo... 10 years!" Natsu exaggerated. Romeo shot him a look before continuing.

"Lucy heartfilia, Daughter of Jude heartfilia, Gray fullbuster, son of Mika fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox son of Metalicana, and Wendy Marvell, daughter of Grandeeney. These are the people you chose? Their parents sound like terrible people..."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"A con artist, a flirt, and 2 rebels for parents. Their magics aren't even listed. Their children better be different or dads going to be really upset." Romeo finished as he handed Natsu the 4 files.

Natsu sighed and grabbed the files while running a hand through his salmon hair.

"I know."

* * *

On another part of Fiore a blonde girl with chocolate eyes walked through the narrow streets of a market place. Some ran in fear, others offered her a peace offering, which she not so gracefully took and continued on her way.

With a can of spray paint in her hand she wrote "Evil lives" on the walls of an unsuspecting stranger.

A cackle escaped her lips when the unsuspecting stranger blamed someone else and started a fight.

"Causing havoc blondie?" A tall boy asked the blonde from behind.

"No, i'm expressing my gratitude to the kingdom." She spoke sarcastically.

The red eyed boy laughed and followed the blonde out of the market place.

"So Gajeel... Did he send for you too?" The blonde asked.

"Yep, why else do you think i'm following you and not beating up some dude for his cash." Gajeel grunted as they turned into an alley.

"Sorry I asked..." The blonde, known as Lucy, spoke sarcastically.

They walked in comfortable silence to her fathers house. Lucy's dad had sent his minions to collect Lucy and her 3 friends for an important announcement. It was normal for her father to send his minions to "Collect her" instead of going himself.

Lucy smirked when she noticed people hiding or running from herself and Gajeel.

"Lucy! Gajeel!" A young blue haired girl ran towards the 2 and met Lucy with a hug.

Lucy returned the hug meanwhile Gajeel patted the girl on her head.

"Hey Wendy! You have a bit of chocolate... Right there..." Lucy spoke.

Wendy wiped her mouth with her sleeve and smiled.

"It must've been from that ice cream I stole from the guy at the shack this morning." Wendy smiled innocently.

"There's the Wendy we know..." Gajeel smirked and ruffled her hair.

Wendy scowled and swatted his hand.

"Guess i'm a little late." A blue haired boy laughed from a ways away.

"Ever the gentleman Gray." Lucy spoke sarcastically.

Gray laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"I scored this cool ring from a desperate chick this morning. Didn't even see me slip it off her finger." Gray laughed as he handed Gajeel the ring.

Without another word Gajeel popped the ring in his mouth and chewed.

"How are your teeth able to chew through iron anyways?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel shrugged.

"Dunno', tastes good though."

Lucy removed Grays arm from her neck and opened the door.

"Shall we." Lucy spoke sarcastically again.

Without another word the 3 went passed their blonde friend and entered the dingy house.

"Rude..." The blonde mumbled before smirking and entering herself.

Lucy took the seat next to Gray and plopped her feet up on the table.

A glare from her father was all it took before she sat up straight.

"Lucy..." Her father began.

"Father..." Lucy continued.

"Gray."

"Gajeel."

"Wendy."

"Grandeeney."

"Metalicana."

"Mika."

The others followed as they stated their own names.

A glare from 2 sets of purple eyes immediately shut them up.

Lucy and Jude had the unique ability to change their eye color to purple when angry to scare others. It also happened unwillingly when they lost control of their emotions. Lucy's eyes flashed a lavender purple, meanwhile Jude's eyes flashed a royal purple.

"The point is... What's the point!" Grandeeney spoke.

Wendy sighed at her mothers antics.

"I guess you're wondering why i've called you here."

"No duh." Mika mumbled.

"Anyways, villains, our time has come to take revenge on the kingdom!" Jude exclaimed.

His enthusiasm, however, didn't seem to reach the crowd.

"Real funny, now why are we actually here." Metalicana spoke.

Jude sighed.

"I've received a letter from the kingdom of Fiore-" Jude began but before he could finish the crowd finally reacted and burst to life.

The children stayed in their seats, confused and amused at their parents.

Grandeeney jumped up and snatched the letter from Jude's hands.

She smiled before ripping open the already open envelope.

Everyone stood excitedly waiting for the news, meanwhile Jude rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Greetings Guardians," Grandeeney began.

"We, the kingdom of Fiore and Fairy tail high, humbly request the presence of the children of Jude Heartfilia, Mika Fullbuster, Grandeeney, and Metalicana at our high school in Magnolia. The soon to be king has initiated a new program to rehabilitate the children of the isle. A limo will come to pick up the children a day from the mailing of this letter. We hope you accept, sincerely Igneel dragneel."

The adults, except Jude, all scowled meanwhile, the children stayed unfazed.

Grandeeney tore up the letter and spit on the pieces on the ground.

"We can't do anything with this!." Mika exclaimed.

"This is a waste of our time." Grandeeney spoke.

"I'm going back to the shop, screw this." Metalicana followed.

The adults moved to leave before a threatening voice loomed over them.

"SIT DOWN!" Jude yelled as his eyes flashed purple.

The adults grumbled and sat meanwhile, the children, except Lucy who was used to her father yelling, jumped.

"Next time let me speak before you wreak havoc." Jude sighed as he clenched his fist. "This is the perfect opportunity for revenge."

"Are you dumb or just stupid! There's nothing we can do!" Grandeeney exclaimed as her eyes shook.

"You people are the dumb ones! We can use the children!" Jude finished with a yell.

The adults stayed silent as they glanced at Jude with realization in their eyes.

The teens stayed silent as they exchanged looks of confusion and anger.

"Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Gray will infiltrate Fairy tail high as students, but your real mission, will be to find the fairy wand and release the barrier on the isle." Jude stopped to let people comment, but was surprised when no one said anything. He continued. "Once you do, all the pent up magic energy the isle contains will be released in a burst of power, and we will use our magic to take hold of the kingdom and take revenge on the ones who banished us!" Jude exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table.

The adults gave out cries of agreement, meanwhile the children looked on in shock.

"Wait, you would use us to put your plans into motion." Gray voiced aloud.

"Don't we get a say in this." Gajeel spoke.

"No." Metallicana answered.

Gajeel grunted in response.

"What's magic..?" Wendy timidly asked.

The adults froze in place, meanwhile, the children glanced at them in confusion.

Mika looked at Jude for help. He sighed before making up a clever lie.

"Magic is what the barrier is made of. Everybody on the isle used to have magic, but now it's gone." Jude explained.

Wendy nodded in understanding.

"What's in it for us." Lucy spoke before glancing at her father. Wendy, Gray, and Gajeel looked at Jude expecting an answer.

"Everything you've ever wanted." Jude smirked expecting his daughter to do the same.

Lucy looked unamused.

"I think she meant us." Gray voiced while pointing at himself, Wendy, and Gajeel.

Jude motioned Lucy to come closer. She silently obeyed and stood so her father could whisper to her.

"This is all about you and me." Jude spoke menacingly. Lucy flinched but didn't say anything. "Together we will rule over the isle and everyone in it, including the suckers you call your friends."

Lucy pulled away from her father and glared at the man. Jude returned the stare and soon enough their eyes flashed purple and the contest began.

The rest stayed silent and watched the father-daughter showdown. They knew better than to interrupt.

Not even a moment later Lucy scowled and her eyes turned back to normal. "Fine, Whatever." Jude smiled victorious and let his eyes fade to their normal color.

"When do we leave?" Gajeel asked while watching Lucy return to her seat.

Jude looked at the stolen wristwatch on his arm and spoke. "1 hour, you better go pack."

The rest gave a cry of alarm and separated to prepare.

Jude smirked and proudly walked away.

* * *

Lucy smirked at herself in the mirror and grabbed the 2 bags that sat on her purple and black bed. She was wearing a purple and black sleeveless shirt that ended above her waist, and black leggings. She completed the look with her detachable purple and black sleeves and black high heeled ankle boots. Her hair was styled into two low pigtails.

Before she knew it her feet lead her outside, she smirked when she noticed most of the village and other "Villain kids" or "VK's" as Lucy liked to say, were surrounding a long black limo.

Lucy smiled at her friends whom had been waiting for her and their parents.

Wendy wore a black and red sleeveless dress with black thigh high socks. She complimented the look with her pigtails and red sneakers. Wendy held two bags the same siza as Lucy's.

Gray wore a black and blue coat with a black shirt underneath. He had black pants and black sneakers on. Gray had a blue gym bag and a small backpack in his right hand.

Gajeel wore a shabby, black sleeveless tunic with loose beige pants. He complimented the look with studded wristbands, a black and green scarf, and black boots. He held a black gym bag and a small backpack.

While Lucy was making this mental note their parents had come out to wish them goodbye. While Wendy, Gajeel, and Grays parents pulled them to the side to wish them farewell, Lucy was motioned by her dad to come close. She walked over nonchalantly with her bags on the floor so the chauffeur could pick them up.

Once the blonde reached her father, the man roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Lucy winced slightly, but stood her ground as to not show weakness.

"The fate of the magic world rests on your shoulders." Jude began as he slowly tightened his grip on Lucy's wrist. "Don't blow it..." He finished as he pushed her hand away. Lucy stared at her father with wide eyes for a moment before smiling sadistically.

"Farewell to you too Father." Lucy spat as she glared at the man in front of her. Her eyes flashed purple for a moment before retreating into the shiny limo.

Lucy sat next to Gray inside and watched the chauffeur close the door.

Gray, who had seen the whole exchange from afar, grabbed her slightly bruised wrist and pat it lightly.

"You ok?" Gray asked with worry in his eyes. Lucy glanced at Gajeel and Wendy, who had also watched Lucy walk away from her father, before smiling sweetly.

"I'm fine guys, I promise." Lucy smiled, she truly had great friends.

The limo began to move, and just now did Lucy notice the tons of candy that sat in front of them. She was the first to grab a gumball and pop it in to her mouth.

Gray grabbed some blue rock candy meanwhile, Gajeel and Wendy fought over the tray of chocolate.

Lucy toyed with the remote that sat on the tray and turned when she heard a whirring sound.

Gray also turned to look behind them at the chauffeur and where they were driving. His eyes widened when he realized they were about to drive straight into the ocean.

"It's a trap!" Gray yelled as covered her head.

Gray, Lucy, and Wendy let out screams, meanwhile Gajeel pulled Wendy close and shielded her head.

Gajeel looked up a few seconds later when he heard a glimmering sound. The others followed suit and saw a bridge miraculously form in front of them.

A shocked silence settled over the teens before it was broken.

"It must be magic!" Wendy chirped before stopping when she felt her stomach churn.

"Hey! Mr. Chauffeur." Lucy called as she tapped on the rolled down window. "Did this remote form the bridge or something."

Lucy had just noticed their chauffeur had horns protruding from his head. She then noticed, he was a goat.

"No Lady Lucy, this button opened the bridge. By the way my name is Capricorn not Mr. Chauffeur." Capricorn corrected.

Before Lucy could say anything else Capricorn rolled up the window and blocked communication.

"Hmm. How peculiar." Lucy mumbled before grabbing another gumball and popping it into her mouth.

"Lucy..."

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed as she faced Gray. Her eyes widened at the sight of Wendy and Gajeel on the floor with slightly green faces.

"What happened?!" Lucy exclaimed. "And where are your clothes?!"

Gray looked down and noticed his coat and shirt were gone.

"When did that happen?!" Gray exclaimed as he began to search for his shirt.

Lucy sighed and inched away from her friends.

This was going to be a long ride...

* * *

 **Big thanks to: Marie7730 myhopejhope Gruvia and Nalu 4 life Kyogan-Saori and Cheschire-Kaat for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou to the people who Favorited, followed, and reviewed. I appreciate the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or the original plot of the story. That belongs to Melissa de la Cruz, and Disney. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail. Some elements of the plot have been altered to fit this story better.**

* * *

Capricorn silently chuckled at the chaos going on in the back.

Apparently there were 2 dragon slayers and an ice-make mage in the back.

He thought back to the blonde whom he had talked too a few minutes ago.

She was a Celestial mage. He could feel it.

And she had his key...

* * *

"Gray put your clothes on!" Lucy yelled for the 3rd time on the trip as she shielded her eyes.

"I'm not doing this on purpose!" Gray yelled as he slipped on his coat for the 3rd time.

"I'm dying..." Wendy mumbled as she resisted the urge to throw up.

"Somebody stop this train wreck." Gajeel whined as he tried to stand, only to collapse on the floor once again.

"What's going on? You guys were fine when we started moving." Gray spoke as he pushed Gajeel away.

"When... the bridge opened... it started." Wendy answered before making a gagging noise.

"This habit of yours also started when the bridge opened Gray." Lucy pointed out as she spit out her gum and ate an MM.

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed a few more.

"You're right... What does thi-" Gray was cut off when the limo suddenly jumped.

Candy flew up into the air as the VK's flew off their seats.

Lucy squeaked when Gajeel's heavy figure fell on top of her. Wendy's body had flown and punched Gray in the stomach, crippling him for a few moments.

"Get off!" Lucy yelled as she tried to push the iron mans body off.

"I can't." Gajeels voice cracked as he gagged at the limos sudden movements.

"I can't hold it." Wendy and Gajeel's voices cut through the chaos as the limo went through another bump.

"Not on my clothes!"

* * *

Natsu stood nervously next to his brother as he, and the student body, awaited the VK's arrivals.

Present as well were the headmaster Makarov Dreyar, Makarov's grandson Laxus Dreyar, the school's secretary and wielder of the fairy wand Mirajane Strauss, the student council president and vice president Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez, and Natsu's snobby and stuck up girlfriend Courtney Davis.

Courtney and Natsu's love was real at some point but it's not so real anymore. She was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. With popularity Courtney became mean, ungrateful, and clingy. Nobody knew why Natsu still hung around her at this point.

The student body waved flags and played songs to greet the teens once they arrived.

"I don't understand why we have to wait out here, under the sun, waiting for some evil kids that we've never even met before." Courtney scowled as she pulled Natsu closer to her.

Romeo face palmed, meanwhile Makarov shot Courtney a look.

"Be nice Courtney. Just because they come from a different place doesn't mean we should treat them differently." Mirajane smiled, but her words held a silent warning.

Courtney scowled but said nothing else.

"You seem very excited Natsu." Erza smiled.

"Excited? Or nervous?" Jellal interrupted with a smug smile.

Erza nudged him and Jellal smiled.

The two were childhood friends from the Rosemary Orphanage. They found each other when they enrolled in F.T.H. (Fairy tail high)

Mirajane shipped it, everyone shipped it, but they were too engrossed in their work too realize their feelings.

"If i'm honest... It's a little bit of both." Natsu nervously chuckled as he pulled on his collar.

Courtney pulled away in disgust when she realized he was sweating.

"Just try leave a good 1st impression." Romeo spoke sarcastically earning a nudge from his older brother.

"They're coming!" A boy in the crowd yelled before a wave of excitement spread over the school.

The band played louder, people waved their flags and put them up high, and the students began their welcome party.

Natsu straightened as he saw the black limo slowly roll into the school.

The gang stepped forward to greet the VK's as the chauffeur opened the door.

What they saw, however, they were not prepared for.

4 multi colored kids fell out of the open limo door fighting and yelling.

"Get off Me!"

"I can't!"

"Where's my shirt!"

"Are we there yet?"

The music stopped abruptly meanwhile everyone stared in confusion.

Natsu didn't know what to do or say at the sight before him. A tall man with long black hair and a slightly green face and a young girl with blue hair and a green face both lay on top of a girl with blonde hair. Meanwhile a boy with blueish black hair was frantically searching inside the limo for what seemed to be his clothes.

Natsu stood speechless and not knowing what to say. Luckily, Mirajane stepped up.

"Oh my! It seems you have 2 dragons slayers on your hands." Mirajane giggled.

The tall man grunted and finally managed to roll off the blonde and onto the pavement.

"What's a... Dragon Slayer?" The black haired man spoke as he kneeled on the ground struggling to stand up.

"Gray! Help me!" The blonde whined as she took deep breaths.

The man Natsu assumed to be Gray emerged from the limo with his shirt and coat and gently pulled the young girl off the blonde.

He held out his hand which the blonde took gratefully and pulled herself up.

The two separated to help their friends. The blonde pulled the petite girl to her feet while Gray helped the tall man stand. The young girl stumbled forward into Romeo who had stepped forward to catch her. She gently pushed herself away from him and into Lucy's waiting arms.

Romeo looked surprised at the blue haired girl but quickly regained his composure.

Once the VK's organized themselves Makarov began to speak.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High. It's a pleasure to have you here. My name is Makarov Dreyar. This is Laxus, my grandson, and Mirajane, the school secretary. Ezra and Jellal here will show you around the school. I wish I could stay longer but I have important matters to attend too. Kids, I will let you continue the introductions on your own." Makarov finished, without another word the elderly man walked away leaving the teens to themselves. He ushered the surrounding students away with him.

Mirajane smiled and stuck her hand out infront of Lucy.

"Hi! My name is Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira. This is Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez the student council president and Vice President. This is Laxus Dreyar and finally this is Natsu Dragne-"

"Prince Natsu Dragneel! Soon to be king of Fiore." Courtney cut in as she once again grabbed Natsu's arm. "I'm his girlfriend. Courtney Davis. Natsu was the one who decided to bring you... Err... kind people to F.T.H."

Courtney flashed a satisfactory smile towards Lucy, the girl who posed the biggest threat, before sending a sweet smile towards Natsu, who smiled awkwardly.

"Lucy heartfilia." Lucy as she shook Mirajane's hand.

"Gray fullbuster." Gray spoke as he eyed Courtney.

Gray had met girls like Courtney before. Stuck up rich kids who wanted everything they didn't deserve. His nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Wendy Marvell." Wendy flashed a smile at the kind Mirajane.

"Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel introduced himself before switching to a more interesting topic. "Now, ya said something about a Dragon Slayer?"

Mira's eyes sparkled once he realized what he meant.

"Oh yes! In the limo you felt very sick once it started moving right?" Mira paused to let Wendy and Gajeel nod. "I assumed you were dragon slayers since they're the only ones who get motion sickness. Natsu and Laxus are dragon slayers and they get motion sickness."

Natsu face turned slightly green as he mumbled a low-

"Don't remind me."

"We all have magic?" Wendy asked.

"It's dormant but I can sense it! Very powerful magic. Gray must be an ice make mage because of the stripping habit. Lyon from Lamia Scale does that from time to time. The magic is supposedly banned but that's only certain types of ice make magic. And Lucy... Well I'm not sure." Mira paused and bit her lip.

Lucy frowned. The whole concept of magic confused her. Now she's finding out she might not even have magic.

"Celestial Spirit magic..." Laxus spoke, breaking the slowly forming tension.

Lucy looked up confused and surprised. Since he decided to speak now.

"I thought Celestial magic was extinct." Erza looked to the blonde man for an answer.

"It's not extinct. It's just a rare magic to have, especially since it's considered enslavement magic." Laxus answered.

Lucy looked at the man with wide eyes. Enslavement magic?

"How did you know?" Jellal asked.

"The keys on her belt." Laxus shruggged.

"You mean these?" Lucy spoke as she uncoupled the keys from her belt and held them up.

"Y-You have 10 zodiac keys!" Courtney realized.

"How did you know?" Natsu asked his girlfriend.

"L-Lucky guess. This brains not only beautiful it's also smart." Courtney bragged.

Natsu sighed.

"But I guess we'll find out for sure during magic classes." Mira interrupted.

"Magic classes?" Gray asked.

"Erza and Jellal will explain. Well, I'll be going now. The master tends to sleep on the job. Laxus? Shall we?" Mira spoke before turning and leaving with Laxus on her trail.

"They must be dating." Lucy pointed out.

"If only that we're true." Erza spoke.

"They act like it." Wendy pointed out.

The group laughed when Laxus turned around to glare at them. It was one of those situations where Super hearing came in handy. Courtney however didn't find it funny.

"How did he hear me?" Wendy asked.

"Dragon slayers have enhanced senses. Like hearing and smell." Romeo explained.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Wendy squealed.

Gajeel chuckled and pat her head.

"Well then let's get on with the tour." Jellal spoke before leading the way into the school.

Natsu examined the VK's infront of him as he walked with his girlfriend behind the group.

The youngest, Wendy, looked around excitedly, chirping excitedly to the tallest and seemingly oldest, Gajeel, who only chuckled at her excitement. The two seemed to have a brother and sister relationship. Wendy seemed innocent with her bashful and childish nature, but Natsu could see the mischief and hurt in her eyes.

They all had a tainted aura. They were hurting and didn't know it.

Gajeel on the other hand seemed very intimidating and scary. His looks held the truth. He was the type of man who could break your bones if you double crossed him.

Gray seemed like a decent person, but there was something deep down inside of him that Natsu didn't like. It kinda pissed him off. Maybe Gray was his new rival.

Said teen was having a conversation with the blonde. It was very low. Low enough that he couldn't hear.

The blonde girl significantly stood out from the rest. With her sarcastic attitude and longing to understand every concept that was thrown her way. He couldn't believe a girl as beautiful as her was born on the isle.

His ears turned pink when her realized what he just thought.

Wait... What was her name again? Lucky? Luigi?

Natsu would figure it out later.

He cursed himself when he realized he hadn't said a word to the transfers the entire time. He'd make up for it later.

The oldest prince had just realized Erza and Jellal were talking the entire time when Courtney mumbled a string of words. Almost inaudible, but easy to make out.

"Blonde haired bimbo..." Natsu made out.

"What was that?" Natsu asked his "Girlfriend" whom had been silent the entire time.

"H-Huh? I-I didn't say anything." Courtney stuttered as she tried, and failed, to cover her tracks.

Natsu nodded slowly but kept his eyes on the brown haired girl with looming suspicion.

"Ah! That reminds me." Erza spoke, snapping Natsu out of his trance as she pulled out 4 pieces of paper. "Mira printed out your schedules earlier. Jellal and I thought it would be best to put you in the same classes since your not yet acquainted with the school and its facilities."

Erza paused to hand out the schedules, meanwhile Jellal sneakily grabbed the extra copy of the VK's schedules and read them out loud.

"1st block: Magic history 101, 2nd block: Literature, 3rd block A :Math, 3rd block B : Science, 4th block: Lunch/Free period for 1 hour, and finally 5th block: Magic training and magic weaponry class." Jellal finished before Erza pulled the paper away with a glare.

"Hey! Me and Romeo have the exact same classes." Natsu smiled excitedly as he looked over Lucy's shoulder.

"Romeo and I!" Romeo corrected earning a nudge from his older brother, whom had pulled away from Lucy when she scooted closer to Gray.

Courtney immediately wrapped herself around Natsu again earning a sigh from said boy.

"Erza and I also have the same classes, unfortunately, you four will be taking 5th block with a different professor." Jellal spoke earning a whine from Natsu.

"But you guys have to watch me beat Guildarts. Tommorow's the day I can feel it!" Natsu spoke as he lit a small fire in his palm.

"You say that everyday." Romeo corrected.

The VK's looked at Natsu in astonishment at the small fire that formed in the fire dragons palm. Just as fast as it came, it left with a slap on the head from Erza.

"No magic in the halls." Erza seethed.

"They shouldn't be in the same classes as us. At least she shouldn't." Courtney seethed as she pointed a finger, not at Lucy, but at Wendy.

Wendy stepped back in surprise, but what surprised Courtney even more was when Wendy was Gently pulled behind Lucy and Gajeel and Gray stood inches away from Courtney's finger with deadly glares in their eyes.

Lucy's eyes flashed Lavender purple meanwhile Gajeel let out a low growl.

"You got a problem princess." Gray spoke in a menacing voice as he lowered down to Courtney's height.

Courtney let out a low whimper before Natsu pulled her back to stare Gray right in the face.

"You picking a fight Droopy eyes." Natsu threatened with a smirk as he lit a small fire in his hand.

"Not if you back down Squinty eyes." Gray threatened with a sadistic voice, Natsu, however, seemed unfazed.

Adrenaline coursed through Natsu's veins when he realized he was itching for a fight.

Without another word Natsu sent Gray flying across the room with a fire dragon Iron fist.

"Gray!" Wendy yelled out as she reached a hand towards the blue haired boy.

Lucy shielded Wendy from the rubble as Gray crashed into the wall behind them.

The blonde girl turned towards Courtney and sent her a death glare that made the girl stop smirking and recoil in fear.

Lucy's purple eyes turned a shade darker, not that she noticed.

Natsu noticed he went too far when the youngest VK looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Natsu! How could you!" Erza yelled at the prince over the cheers from the students.

A crowd had gathered when a loud crash shook the room.

"Um..." Natsu bit his lip and stared at the newly built hole in the wall.

"Erza..." Jellal mumbled.

The scarlet haired wizard turned towards her blue haired friend in frustration.

"Look..." Jellal spoke Awe-Struck at the sight before him.

Erza turned but froze in place when she saw the blue haired boys appearance.

Natsu gulped in nervousness meanwhile Gajeel scowled.

There stood, in all his glory, a bruised Gray with black markings slowly spreading across his body.

"Oh no..." Erza mumbled to herself.

"Natsu!"

Before anyone knew it Natsu was punched through the wall leading into a small room with three big study tables.

The students sitting at the tables screamed and fled for cover as the middle table broke with Natsu's collision and wood flew everywhere.

"You were right Lucy..." Gray began as he turned to his blonde haired friend. Lucy was keeping Wendy out of sight from the out of control Gray while biting her lip in frustration. Gajeel moved to step beside Lucy. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

 **Big thanks to the following for reviewing: Gruvia and Nalu 4 life, myhopejhope, marie7730, bookloversrule, and Kyogan-Saori**

 **Sorry if I disappointed the people who wanted Lisanna to be Audrey, but I like Lisanna so I decided to make an OC in Audrey's place instead. Lisanna does play a role, and you'll find out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the people who Favorited, followed, and reviewed. I appreciate the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or the original plot of the story. That belongs to Melissa de la Cruz, and Disney. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail. Some elements of the plot have been altered to fit this story better.**

* * *

Gray's right arm and the right side of his face were covered in black markings. The eye that was covered in these black markings shined a menacing purple that scared the soul out of the surrounding students.

Master Makarov, Laxus, and Mira peered over the top balcony in horror at the damage.

"What is the meaning of this!" The master yelled at the students down below.

"It was them! They attacked Natsu from out of the blue! You have to expel the-" Courtney began but was cut off from a slap from Erza.

"Master Makarov! Courtney picked a fight with the transfers which lead to a fight between Natsu and Gray." Jellal yelled out towards the master on the balcony.

"Natsu threw the 1st punch! Resulting in Gray losing control!" Erza finished as she ushered the students a safe distance back.

"Natsu!" Romeo yelled with tears in his eyes as he watched his brother be lifted by his neck by Grays hands.

"So..." Gray began as he tightened his hold on the salmon haired boy. "Do you still want a fight? Because I can give you a real good beating... Right here! RIGHT NOW!" Gray finished before throwing Natsu to the wall underneath the balcony.

"Jellal and Romeo! Grab Natsu and take him to Porlyusica's! Erza! I need you to detain the boy!" Master Makarov yelled after Gray froze the students who tried to fight him.

"Yes sir!" The 3 yelled in unison before separating to do their jobs.

"Requip! Heavens wheel!" Erza yelled out before transforming into said armor.

She provided Jellal and Romeo with cover while they hauled the angered boy to a safe distance and held him down. Natsu was trying to throw himself back into the fight.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Erza yelled out towards rampaging VK.

Gray turned to glare at Erza for disrupting him.

"I command you to stop! Or I will have to take action!" Erza pointed her blade at him in an attempt to scare him.

Gray seemed unfazed.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice." Erza spoke before charging forward and attempting to stop the boy.

Gray blocked her attack with an ice wall and the fight began.

"No... Please..." Wendy murmured in an attempt to snap him back into his senses. Her eyes stung with tears as she reached out towards Gray. "Don't hurt him..." Wendy mumbled as Erza accidentally sliced Gray's cheek.

"This is all my fault! Please don't hurt him!" Wendy struggled against Lucy's grip.

"Wendy stop!"

"Don't do it Kid!"

Gajeel and Lucy attempted to stop Wendy as she ran towards the fight between the boy and girl.

"Child No!" Makarov yelled in an attempt to stop her.

"It's my fault! Don't hurt him!" Wendy yelled as she ran faster.

Romeo, Jellal, and a beaten Natsu watched in shock as the air seemed to move faster.

"I SAID STOP!" Wendy's scream resonated throughout the room in waves. A burst of magic power could be felt as a gust of wind pushed almost everyone back.

Gajeel grabbed Lucy before she could fly off, meanwhile Romeo, Jellal, and Natsu were slammed against the staircase.

The surrounding students screamed as they were thrown into the walls and furniture.

Erza gasped as the wind swept her to the side until she jabbed her sword into an ice wall to hold on.

Gray was the only one not affected by the gust of wind.

"Please Gray!" Wendy yelled over the screams and the whip of the wind. "I can't lose you too!"

The world seemed to slow down as Gray's eyes widened. He held a hand towards his head in pain before collapsing onto the floor. The ice walls were destroyed and the frozen students were freed.

Once the wind died down Wendy collapsed as well.

"Gray!"

"Wendy!

The onlookers watched in surprise as the magic power dissipated into nothing, meanwhile Gajeel and Lucy ran to their friends aids.

Gajeel lifted poor Wendy off the floor while Lucy turned Gray so his face was facing upwards. The black markings on Gray's face and hands slowly disappeared.

"Students! Please continue to your 5th block class!" Mira yelled over the confusion.

The crowd dissipated into a few onlookers that were ushered into class by Erza. Once everyone was gone the Master climbed down the stairs with Mira and Laxus on his tail.

He turned to Jellal and Romeo.

"Jellal, stay here and help with damage control. Romeo can take Natsu to Porlyusica." Jellal nodded and rushed to Erza's side, meanwhile Romeo tugged a guilty Natsu aside.

Courtney had disappeared once Erza requipped.

Master sighed from next to Erza as he looked at the damage.

"What happened here?" Makarov asked as he looked at the fallen Gray.

"Master, In my opinion Courtney is to blame... She started the dispute when she insulted Wendy, the rest only defended their friend." Erza explained.

The master nodded.

"Then how did the fight start?"

Jellal answered this time.

"I guess Natsu thought Gray was having hostile intentions and threw the 1st punch. In a fit of rage... This happened." Jellal explained as he glanced at the damage.

"Alight then... It seems Courtney is to blame. For now, Mira, can you show Gajeel and Lucy to their dorm while Jellal and Erza take Wendy and Gray to the infirmary?" The master asked.

Mira nodded.

"No way..." Gajeel began. "Were staying with them. Can't let you people do whatever you want."

"...Alright then, Mira and Laxus will go fetch Courtney and bring her to my office." Makarov glanced at the 2 to see them nod. The VK's weren't the only ones that were angry. "I'll be waiting..."

The Master walked away while Mira and Laxus left in another direction.

"Come..." Erza began as she slung one of Gray's arms on her neck. Lucy did the same. Gajeel picked up the small girl and slung her over his shoulder. "We shall lead the way."

* * *

It had been exactly 1 hour since the fight. Lucy and Gajeel stayed close to Wendy and Gray the entire time, all the while engaging in quiet conversation so they wouldn't be over heard by the dragon slayer in the other room.

Meanwhile Erza and Jellal stood with Romeo and Natsu in the other room scolding the oldest prince, whom had just finished being treated.

"What were you thinking!" Erza yelled at the salmon haired boy who shook in the corner at Erza's gaze.

"Let's not be rash Erza." Jellal, being the only person who could control Erza, tried to calm her down.

"I'm not the one who punched a new student." Erza snapped.

She took a deep breath at Jellal's shocked face.

"You're very lucky that most of the blame was pinned on Courtney for starting the argument, but how would the world react to knowing their soon-to-be king was seen punching a transfer student. You need to start thinking about your image." Erza spoke softly.

"This whole king stuff is so hard! Why can't I just be me! Natsu Dragneel, not soon-to-be king Natsu Dragneel, but just me!" Natsu yelled out in a frustrated manner before jumping on the bed dramatically.

The group stayed silent until Porlyusica came in.

"Oh... You're all still here..." Porlyusica spoke in an annoyed tone. Erza nodded slowly in suspicion.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU KIDS TO STOP LAZING AROUND! GET OUT! I HAVE OTHER PEOPLE TO ATTEND TOO!" Porlyusica yelled at the teens.

The gang yelled and ran out of the room from the old lady. On the way out Erza stopped and peeked through the door.

"What about the transfer students?" Erza asked through the door.

Porlyusica let out an annoyed sigh and pointed towards the door.

"Down the hall, last room to the left." Porlyusica didn't glance at Erza once before the girl left the room.

Porlyusica sighed and looked at Erza's retreating figure.

The kids had no idea what went on in the isle. They had no idea how the transfers lived.

And they weren't making it easy.

Porlyusica went towards the open door and closed. She leaned against it and let out a worried sigh.

"Wendy Marvell... Daughter of Grandeeney..."

"The sky dragon..."

* * *

Natsu hesitated to knock on the door that led to Gray and Wendy's room. With a nudge from Romeo he knocked very quietly on the door.

"Oh well I guess no one's home-" Natsu stopped his rant when Erza slapped him on the back of his head.

"Idiot..." She mumbled before opening the door and stepping inside.

Romeo casually strolled into the room after her, meanwhile Natsu hid behind Jellal.

Gajeel was the only one awake at the time. Lucy was laying on Gray's infirmary bed while Gajeel chewed something in his mouth.

"Come in?" Gajeel spoke saracstically between bites.

"I apologize. We merely came to check on Wendy and Gray." Erza explained while glancing at said people.

The rest of the gang filed in the room after her and Gajeel took a moment to scowl at Natsu.

"It ain't me you gotta apologize too. It's them." Gajeel spoke as he pointed at Gray and Wendy.

"And it ain't you whose got to apologize." Gajeel glanced at Natsu this time.

"Hey he started it!" Natsu defended.

"And ya finished it. I'm gonna wake blondie. You better have a good apology ready Salamander." Gajeel stood up and dusted himself off.

"Salamander? Who's that?" Natsu blanked.

"That's yer nickname." Gajeel smirked. "That's Tattoo." Gajeel pointed at a surprised Jellal. "That's half pint." Gajeel pointed at a doubtful Romeo. "And that's Red or Titania as I've heard." Gajeel finished with Erza.

Before Natsu could retaliate Gajeel turned to his friend.

"That's kid or blue. Depending on _my_ mood." Gajeel smirked and pointed at Wendy. "That's Blondie or Bunny girl. Depending on _her_ mood." Gajeel pointed at a stirring Lucy. "And Gray's new nickname is Stripper." Gajeel finished with Gray.

"Do you call everyone by a different name?" Romeo asked.

"Gihee... It's just my way." Gajeel spoke before standing over the blonde.

Without another word Gajeel kicked the bottom of Lucy's chair causing said blonde to jolt awake and fall on the floor.

The others stared in shock at the cruel Gajeel who only laughed at the groaning blonde sprawled on the floor.

"GAJ-" Before Erza could finish scolding the male Lucy kicked Gajeels right foot resulting in him falling onto Wendy's bed.

Wendy jolted awake and kicked whoever had fallen on top of her. She then fell off the bed and onto Gajeel.

Lucy was in pain from both the fall and how hard she was laughing. Before she could say anything else Gray jolted awake at Gajeel's yell of pain and fell right on top of Lucy.

"You're all idiots." Gray spoke after groaning in pain.

The others stood in shocked silence not knowing what to say. That was before Natsu let out a loud laugh at the teens sprawled out on the floor. Natsu moved closer to the pile of groaning teens and laughed harder.

"Your faces!" Natsu laughed but stopped abruptly when his feet were swept off the floor by a mischievous Wendy. Natsu tried to grab something to prevent himself from falling and ended up taking Romeo down with him.

Jellal chuckled at the two while Erza rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright, play times over, it's time to show you 4 to your dorms." Erza spoke over the chaos.

"After Natsu apologizes." Jellal reminded at the salmon haired boy who froze in place.

At this point everyone in the room stood with expectant faces towards the eldest prince.

"Well Salamander? Were waiting." Gajeel cockily spoke as he tapped his foot.

Natsu sighed at Gajeel and Gray's smirking faces and at Lucy and Wendy's confused ones. It was better to get this over with than drag it on forever.

"Look... I'm sorry for sending you flying across the room and scaring you all with my awesome powers." Natsu blunted as he glanced at Gray.

The VK's looked at the eldest prince with unamused faces.

"Good job Natsu. It takes a man to admit when one has done wrong." Erza praised before walking towards the door and opening it.

Jellal and Romeo looked at her with shocked faces while the VK's looked at her with dumbfounded expressions.

Natsu grinned and walked through the open door. When nobody else moved Erza snapped them out of their gazes.

"Make Haste! We don't have all day!"

The others jumped and scrambled through the open door.

* * *

Lucy opened the door to the dorm room she would be sharing with Wendy. She let the small girl go in first before following and shutting the door after her.

The teens had arrived at the girls dorm first, from what Lucy was told, Capricorn, their Chauffeur, had dropped of their bags in their respective rooms. Gajeel and Gray's rooms were in the boys section of the complex. Not too far, but no too close either.

Lucy and Wendy silently inspected their room. With it's pink curtains that were opened so sunlight streamed into the room, the pink beds with their pink canopies, and the dresser full of trinkets and other girl items.

"Woah..." Wendy broke the tension.

"It's so..." Lucy continued.

"Gross..." The 2 spoke in unison before separating to ruin the innocence of the room.

Wendy didn't hesitate to knock every trinket off the top of the dresser and into the trash, meanwhile Lucy closed the curtains making the room darker.

"It's not perfect... but it'll have to do for now." Lucy spoke before claiming the bed farthest from the door.

Wendy emerged from inspecting the bathroom and plopped down on the other bed.

The blonde girl checked the time which read 5:45 PM.

Lucy turned to look at her small friend with a smirk. Wendy returned the glance with a sadistic smile.

"Are you ready to blow this Popsicle stand?"

* * *

 **Big thanks to the following reviewers: Gruvia and Nalu 4 life, myhopejhope, marie7730, Striking Shrimp, blackmailingqueen, Sageofchaos, Kaydence-Fairy, , Celine, and 1 guest.**

 **I've decided to start answering a few of your reviews so here goes...**

 **Gruvia and Nalu 4 life:** **Laxus doesn't play a role from the movie in the story, but Mirajane on the other hand plays the role of the Fairy godmother.**

 **Kaydence-Fairy:** **How did you guess Lisanna's role was Jane? That is some awesome intuition.**

 **Celine:** **Im sorry! I guess I was a little vague when it came to expressing which character represented who. To clear up any confusion...**

 **Lucy represents Mal with her wit and evil way of doing things.  
Wendy represents Carlos with her computer smarts and fear of cats.  
Gray represents Evie with his charm and manipulative ways.  
Gajeel represents Jay with his athleticism and intimidating looks.**

 **Sorry if I confused you! Feel free to leave your questions and concerns in the review section and I will answer them here. By the way I update this story every 2 days unless something important has come up.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
